Precious Time, Glory Days
by load my soul
Summary: When the sounds of rain lulled a pain-weary Beck to sleep, Jade crept outside to take a walk in the "lovely weather". A Bade fic, written on a dare.


Oh, hello there, Victorious fandom. I wrote this on a dare, and have become a quiet Bade fan that lurks in the Victorious section when most of her friends aren't looking. I wrote this for the livejournal community, _1sentence_.

* * *

**Warning[s]:** Mentions of sex, teen pregnancy, child abuse, underage cigarette use. -shrug-  
**Notes:** Some of the sentences are run ons, and there's a bit of ooc-ness with Beck and Jade in some sentences. I named this after the song I was listening to. (Precious Time, Glory Days, by Psychic Lover)

* * *

_Precious Time, Glory Days. _

_#01 – Comfort_  
It may have been the anesthetic talking, but when he heard Jade demand in a low growl for Beck's "_dead, disgusting appendix in a jar full of formaldehyde_", then whisper wishes of good luck, he felt a strange sense of comfort wash over him.

_#02 - Kiss_  
Jade couldn't stop herself from apologizing, so Beck used his lips to quell her fear.

_#03 - Soft_  
The feel of his lips placing soft kisses all over her body was enough to send shivers down her spine.

_#04 - Pain_  
A sudden, sharp pain made him double over before collapsing – that was the first time he'd ever heard Jade scream.

_#05 - Potatoes_  
After the removal of her wisdom teeth, the only thing Jade asked Beck to bring her was mashed potatoes.

_#06 - Rain_  
When the sounds of rain lulled a pain-weary Beck to sleep, Jade crept outside to take a walk in the "lovely weather".

_#07 - Chocolate_  
It was impossible to leave surprises for Beck in his see-through locker, but he smiled at the sight of a small present – some chocolates – from Jade.

_#08 - Happiness_  
Aside from tripping a five year old with ice cream, nothing made Jade feel happy like Beck.

_#09 - Telephone_  
"I sent you a text and you _didn't_ respond, so now I am leaving you a voicemail; and to answer your _**stupid**_ voicemail message, NO: I AIN'T "_GOT BECK_" BECAUSE HE DOESN'T ANSWER HIS _GIRLFRIEND'S TEXTS AND _–" *beep* _God_, Beck loved Jade.

_#10 - Ears_  
"Jade, you have a really bad temper," ; "Well, Beck, you have **tiny ears**!"

_#11 - Name_  
When he caught her whispering, "_Mister and Missus Beck Oliver_" and "_Jade August Oliver_", he smiled quietly.

_#12 - Sensual_  
"I thought you quit," she uttered, watching as he shrugged and sauntered around in the moonlight, sighing, "There's just something about a smoke after a session of heavy petting."

_#13 - Death_  
Jade began to sob, jolting Beck out of his dreams – she'd dreamed of him dying and he tried to assure her that he'd (do his best to) never go away.

_#14 - Sex_  
She found out the Beck wasn't as confident in bed as he'd tried to be, and - after an awkward silence - he turned away, looking ashamed.

_#15 - Touch_  
Whether it was an arm around the shoulder or a hug, Jade loved it when Beck touched her.

_#16 – Weakness_  
Completely bewildered, Beck realized that – one, Jade was kneeling over him, wide eyed and worried – and two, he couldn't remember the last handful of minutes.

_#17 – Tears_  
He came up behind Jade's trembling form and wrapped his arms around her, he hated the sound of her crying.

_#18 - Speed_  
"Beck," Jade shouted, her gaze continuously shifting from her boyfriend, to the road, then back again, "I'm all for speeding, but you're going one hundred and twenty miles per hour, I mean – oh god, Beck, _**slow the fuck down**_!"

_#19 - Wind_  
The RV shook when it was windy – Beck was used to the feeling, but it made Jade nervous.

_#20 - Freedom_  
When she uttered the words _Beck, I'm breaking up with you_, it was a bittersweet feeling; he knew she didn't mean it and would be asking for forgiveness in a matter or days, but he still felt freed.

_#21 - Life_  
Of all the things that could have scared Jade, it was a little pink plus (and having to explain the situation to her boyfriend).

_#22 – Jealousy_  
As cute as Jade's jealousy was sometimes, it got suffocating and it made Beck wonder if she even trusted him at all.

_#23 – Hands_  
He loved the feeling of her touch as she slid her hands through his hair.

_#24 - Taste_  
He knew almost everything about her; her favorite color was black, she liked causing other people pain, that she liked two sugars in her coffee – but what did she know about him other than he liked lemonade?

_#25 - Devotion_  
Despite the damage it had caused to his father, Beck was actually flattered that Jade remembered his mentioning of getting a Rottweiler – she definitely listened to him more than she let on.

_#26 - Forever_  
When told it might be better to _just forget about Beck_, Jade's insides felt as if they were burning and liquefying – how could she just give up on the one person she'd trusted enough to promised her life to?

_#27 – Blood_  
When Jade screamed "_butternut_" during the fake stage fight, Beck leapt from his chair and helped her up, frowning deeply at the sight of her blood, "Jade, are you alright?"

_#28 – Sickness_  
"You should eat the crackers," Beck singsonged, watching Jade's face turn green, "Or drink the ginger ale, it's good for settling stomachs and it sure is-" Jade gave a harsh glare, grumbling, "If you say "yummy", I will throw up on you."

_#29 - Melody_  
"_She can kill with her smile, she can wound with her eyes, she can ruin your faith with her casual lies, and she only reveals what she wants you to see –_" Beck knew this melody well – it fit Jade's description, "_She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me…_"

_#30 - Star_  
After hearing that Beck had bought her a star, Jade burst into laughter, saying, "That's so _dumb _– it's sweet, but it's dumb!"

_#31 - Home_  
"My RV is small and crowded, but no matter what happens between you and your parents, Jade, you can always call it home, okay?"

_#32 - Confusion_  
"I don't think my **girlfriend** would like that," Beck replied, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard Jade's voice from behind, "What wouldn't I like and who are you talking to?"

_#33 – Fear_  
Beck felt a strong fear rise in his throat; Jade had fallen to the floor, unconscious, and he was doubled over as well – he inched his way over to her and tried to dial nine-one-one.

_#34 - Lightning/Thunder_  
Andre put it poetically – Beck was mysterious and fleeting, like lightning, and Jade was angry and loud, like thunder.

_#35 – Bonds_  
When Jade saw him pull up in a car driven by another woman, she was instantly jealous despite the fact she had broken up with him – their bonds couldn't be broken so easily.

_#36 - Market_  
He got a strange look from the convenience store cashier as he sauntered in at 3:30am, clad in slippers; but Jade just **had **to have a turkey sandwich and it wasn't as if he could have said no – she was even more brutal now that she was pregnant.

_#37 - Technology_  
Sometimes, Jade and Beck fondly reminisce about when they first met – he smiled and said hello; she smashed his pearpod.

_#38 - Gift_  
As Jade fingered the golden ring on her necklace, she was reminded of when Beck first presented the gift to her.

_#39 - Smile_  
Even if it was a rare sight, Beck loved it when Jade smiled.

_#40 - Innocence_  
Jade loved to tickle Beck's tummy - the smile on his face was so genuine that she could see it in his eyes; it was quite possibly the cutest thing she ever laid eyes on.

_#41 - Completion_  
"I'm finally done; here - read it," Jade bluntly commanding, handing him her laptop with her finished Theatre History paper – somehow, he managed to accidentally delete it.

_#42 - Clouds_  
When she realized that she'd made a mistake in leaving him, she saw the clouds begin to roll in and thanked them for their perfect timing.

_#43 - Sky_  
During a class of alphabet improv, Jade was presented with the letter "r", so she gave Beck a harsh glare and spat, "_…Reach for the sky_" – Beck burst out laughing.

_#44 - Heaven_  
Opening his eyes, he saw white and (mind riddled with sleep and drugs) thought he was in heaven – then he saw Jade and realized that he couldn't have possibly entered the Pearly Gates (not that he believed, anyway).

_#45 - Hell_  
Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre… but no sign of Beck - Jade was in hell.

_#46 - Sun_  
The beach was one thing Jade actually didn't hate – it was the reason she got to see Beck, dripping wet and half naked, glistening in the sun.

_#47 - Moon_  
The moonlight illuminated her bruises and made the tears shine in her eyes, he kneeled down next to her and frowned deeply, "Jade… this has to stop, your parents can't keep doing this."

_#48 - Waves_  
Jade hated a lot of things, but after being stuck in Beck's stifling hot RV for hours, she almost wanted to kiss the waves crashing up on Venice Beach.

_#49 – Hair_  
When asked what her favorite thing to do with Beck was, she didn't reply outside of an angry _why do you need to know?_, but she was thinking of how soft his hair felt between her fingers.

_#50 – Supernova_  
The squeal of tires and Beck's voice shouting, _Pay attention to the road!_ was all Jade heard before it all went black.


End file.
